


Soulmates: Finally!

by inkandpencil



Series: SoulMark Soulmates [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Passing mention of Avaline, who helped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandpencil/pseuds/inkandpencil
Summary: My take on the Soul Marks/Soul Mates AU. Mostly drabbles, but some short tales, all told from Nyxale Hawke's point of view.Nyxale Hawke is the eldest of the four Hawke children, her twin sister Liane is the one known as "Hawke" in Kirkwall and generally takes the lead. In this world, neither Carver or Bethany are killed by the Ogre, as Nyxale barely manages to react in time.Please see end notes for more information regarding SoulMarks!--Liane knows; Varric knows. Nothing is happening. So Nyxale takes matters into her own hands.





	Soulmates: Finally!

It had taken some doing, a lot of planning, a Maker's cartful of luck, and some gentle persuasion of Avaline for her help, but I had finally managed to lock my sister and Storyteller in Liane's bedroom. I had also utilized my under-used ability to create subtle traps at both window and door, making certain I could disarm the door from outside, if needed.

Even after confirming things with Varric, there was no forward motion between them. No acknowledgement.

So I forced the issue. It only took a few days, but judging by the sounds coming from the room, my plan worked!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on SoulMarks:
> 
>  **Dwarves** : Name in dwarven runes  
>  **Elves** : Song in their heads; only race that can have both the song and the marks on the skin  
>  **Qunari** : Intricate designs that symbolize the Qunari; unchanging and are indicative of where that Qunari is at that time of their lives  
>  **Humans** : Symbol that has meaning; changes as the person changes. They also will occasionally share the dreams of their soulmate once they have met them.
> 
> The names/marks show up on the other person.
> 
> \--More information about the marks will be explained as these short stories continue!


End file.
